Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a method of forming a micropattern, a method of forming a damascene metallization, and a semiconductor device fabricated using the same, and more particularly, to a method of forming a micropattern, a method of a damascene metallization, and a semiconductor device and a semiconductor memory device fabricated using the same.
To meet demands for the integration of semiconductor devices, pitches of metal lines are being decreased. Shapes of the lines of the dummy region may affect formation of active lines due to an optical proximity effect with the fineness of lines.